The Road to Happy Endings - Part I
by RandomGnome
Summary: Follow up to to Trials of the Uncursed. Alice has been sucked up into a cursed realm made just for her. It was created to hurt her, to keep her isolated and alone - no happy ending for her. Except, of course, the people who love her aren't going to leave her there. Robin will do anything it takes to rescue her True Love.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

 **Part I - The Plan**

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a young woman called Alice Jones. She was the daughter of the fearsome pirate known to all as Captain Hook, and a powerful witch called Gothel. Her story begins, as all stories do, with the fateful meeting of her parents, in a lonely tower in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. It was not the kind of place, nor was it the type of meeting where one expects to meet a beautiful young woman, but sometimes, even Fate can have a sense of whimsy.

Alice's mother, a powerful witch named Gothel, had once been a pure-hearted creature of nature, a tree nymph. She had been destined to become the next Mother of Nature, however, her own curiosity got the better of her. Gothel was led astray by humans, and was unwittingly the cause of the destruction of her home and the other spirits of nature. For many centuries, Gothel enacted her revenge upon any human she could - trapping them in a lonely tower in the woods and playing with them until she grew bored. One day, however, a woman desperate for help found her and begged her to save her daughter, who was close to death. Gothel agreed. Before she could take the girl into her tower, the grieving mother tricked her and the magic backlashed, locking Gothel within her own creation.

Alice's father, Captain Hook, was once known as Killian Jones. He was the fiercest, bravest, most ruthless pirate to ever sail the seas. So well-known was he, that even spotting his ship, the _Jolly Roger_ , was enough to have most people shaking where they stood. It was said that Hook's ruthlessness came from seeking revenge on the monster who had taken his left hand and left him with a hook. It was in service to this revenge that he came upon the Tower in the woods.

Hook had been informed by a mostly trustworthy acquaintance - honour among pirates being what it is - that the magic he sought in order to vanquish his "crocodile" lay within the Tower. With his second in command in tow, he searched the Enchanted Forest until he found the object of his intent. With revenge in mind and hope in his heart, Hook scaled the Tower and climbed in through the only window.

Inside, he expected to find an old and powerful witch to somehow defeat. Instead, his eyes fell upon a beautiful, young blonde woman. Her braided hair was longer than any he had ever seen and meandered away from her head and throughout the tower room. She had eyes of soft blue and lips like pale winter berries.

Hook was… intrigued.

After their initial surprise as seeing one another, each wanted to know what the other was doing in the tower. After Hook explained that he was seeking vengeance against a demon who appeared as a helpless boy, only to lure other children to their eventual slavery, the woman told him that she had been tricked by the very witch he was searching for. Now, she was a prisoner in the Tower and only the magic he was looking for could help her escape.

The idea of locking up the dreadful, immortal demon-spawn in a cage that he could never escape from, made Hook nearly giddy. And if he could help a lovely lady escape from her own unjust prison, then why shouldn't he? So, the pirate captain asked the woman if she knew how he could get his hands on this magic.

When she told him that it was a magical golden flower that needed to be plucked from the garden of the witch, it seemed too good to be true. Not only that, but the witch had been absent from the realm for many years, so the garden was only guarded by a single warden. The woman couldn't tell him precisely _what_ awaited Hook and his man, but she warned him that it would be fearsome and magical. She also told him that the flower was hidden and would only reveal itself to a song.

Hook laughed at that. A song. Well, he'd heard much stranger things, so he put the information away and asked if she knew how to get to the garden. She did, of course. Hook had many other questions, but decided to leave them for later - after he had acquired the flower. So, he bid the woman farewell and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she did not expect him to come back. He wasn't sure he would, either.

It was a pity - she really was quite beautiful.

The pirate and his man found their way to the garden without issue, and Hook was a little surprised that the woman hadn't led him astray. The gates to the garden hung on to a rock wall, but looked as though someone had tried to rip them of their hinges and had mostly succeeded. There was no guard. That was odd, indeed.

Inside the garden walls, even Hook could feel the magic there and he was almost as magic-blind as a person could be. There was a cute little garden gnome statue near the centre of the space that Hook carelessly kicked over. What did he care if he broke an absent witch's decoration? Once he and his man stopped, the captain explained what the woman in the tower had said about music. He tried singing an old Pirate chanty and only succeeded in triggering the garden's defence.

The little garden gnome? It was suddenly no longer little and it carried a heavy stone shovel. It also moved faster than statuary - even bewitched - ought to. While running for his life and dodging the growling, stomping monstrosity, Hook managed to conjure up a tune he hadn't allowed himself to think of in years. It was a lullaby that his mother had sang to him when he was just a lad.

A glow began in a corner of the garden mostly hidden by wild growing vines and moss. The gnome noticed it at the same time Hook did. He sprinted across the uneven ground and got to the plant only moments before the gnome. The statue raised its heavy shovel over its head, ready to smite the captain. Hook made a grab for the flower, caught it about the fragile stem, and pulled.

In seconds, it was over. He had his prize and the gnome had crumbled to pieces before his eyes. He grinned and inhaled, puffing his chest out. Victory smelled sweet. Or maybe it was the pretty flower he'd plucked. Or maybe it was rush that came at realising he would finally be able to get his revenge. He gently tucked the flower away and he and his man left the garden in high spirits.

As the two men headed back to the port town, they'd left the rest of the crew and the ship in, Hook suddenly got an idea. The young woman would be waiting for him and while he _was_ a pirate, he did have his honour. He hadn't said aloud that he'd be back, but she had entrusted him with the remainder of her life and it seemed to him a shame that she should be forced to live it trapped in that Tower. Perhaps she would even join him on the _Jolly Roger_.

Hook sent his man on ahead to make sure that the ship was ready to sail at a moment's notice, and that his crew of bilge rats were sober enough to sail her. He returned to the Tower and scaled its height once again, climbing into the window. The woman was shocked to see him, but pleased at the same time. She was even more pleased when he produced the golden flower. She was so happy with him that she invited him to her bed. It had been a long time for them both.

The next morning, when Hook woke, he smiled to himself. Well, that had been unexpectedly pleasant. He dressed in the small alcove of the tower that contained the woman's - whose name he had learned was Rapunzel - bedroom. When he emerged, buckling on his sword belt, she was waiting for him all smiles. He smiled back and swaggered over to her, intent on giving her a kiss as a thank you for the previous night.

He was stopped halfway across the Tower by the cry of an infant. Equally confusing was how Rapunzel's form suddenly changed and he was face to face with a completely different woman. She gave him a truly wicked smile and strode across the room to where he suddenly noticed a baby cradle was sitting.

Inside was a baby that looked as though it couldn't be more than a day old.

Two things came to Hook in the same moment as he saw the woman pick up and cradle the child to calm it. First, _this_ was obviously the witch from whose garden he had stolen the magic golden flower. Second, the baby had _most definitely_ not been there on his first visit, nor had it been there the previous night. So, where the hell had it come from?

Putting the now quiet child back in the cradle, the woman smiled at him and named herself Gothel. She was, indeed, the witch that he'd been warned about. The child? Why, it was a little girl and had been created in the 'usual way' - a result of their night together. Hook gaped at her, unable to find words.

Gothel explained that she had created the tower to hold someone else, but she'd been tricked and stuck within her own creation. Now, though, with the birth of the baby, she could be _free_. She assured him that there was still enough of the flower left after she'd used it to speed up the pregnancy and birth, for him to complete _his_ revenge. In fact, since he'd been so kind to her and made her freedom possible, she volunteered to help him with his demon trapping.

Hook looked between the witch who called herself Gothel and the sleeping baby. A daughter. He had a _daughter_! And her mother was simply going to leave her, alone and helpless, trapped in a tower. She would never survive, of course.

The pirate captain was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. He raged at the witch, but she seemed unaffected. Instead, she gave him one last smile and jumped out of the window, not bothering to climb down. Magic. _Magic_! Crossing the room, Hook stood next to the cradle that held his peacefully sleeping daughter.

She was the most beautiful, perfect baby he had ever seen! He knew in that moment that his days of being a pirate were done. He now had something much more important, much more fulfilling to do with his life. His need for revenge drained from his heart and he bent down to tuck the blankets more snuggly around her.

On that day, Hook, the most feared pirate captain that ever sailed the realms, disappeared… Killian Jones, loving, doting father, was born. He stared down at his daughter and he promised that he would never leave her and meant it from the bottom of his heart.

He only hoped that she would sleep until he returned from town to collect what was his from the _Jolly Roger_ and return to his new home. He ran as fast as he could and when he returned, dumping his gear at the foot of the tower and climbing it once more, he found her still asleep. Smiling, he picked her up and cradled her in his good arm, very careful with his hook.

He named her Alice - after his mother - and then he sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace and sang her the whole of the lullaby that he'd begun in the garden.

In her sleep, Alice smiled.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So, here is the start of how Robin is going to find and save Alice. It might take a while. Plans like this usually don't happen over night. I mean, how are they going to get her out of the book? And yes, I realise that this seems like it's taking exactly after the show, but hey, they have to start somewhere. Besides, the whole point of Alice's cursed book, as Charming said, is to keep her isolated and alone, to break her down. There will be more on that later, though. At any rate, stay tuned for the next chapter. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 1

Robin Mills, aka Margot West, aka Robin Hood stood with her hands white-knuckled around the metal railing of the terrace in the War Room of Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. She stared out over the vast Enchanted Forest, but saw only vague green blurs through the tears that hadn't really stopped over the past few hours. Not since she'd watched the love of her life sucked into a portal that would take her to a different realm.

It was not just any realm. This realm had been specially created to break Alice's spirit and to leave her alone and lonely. No family. No real friends. No love. No Happily Ever After. As if the woman that Robin loved more than her own life hadn't already had enough loneliness and isolation in her life before now. She'd been forced to grow up trapped in a Tower in the middle of the woods, placed there by an evil witch's spell. For a few years, she'd had her father with her, but an unfortunate choice on his part had caused his heart to be poisoned and being near his daughter would kill him. It wasn't until the night of her twenty-first birthday, the day she and Robin had met, that Alice realised she was no longer alone in the world.

Now…

The book that was bound in black leather and embossed with _Once Upon a Time_ on its cover and with Alice's name on its spine, sat on big circular table behind Robin. She'd brought it back with her from the castle of the form Dark One when everyone had returned to this palace to celebrate a very bittersweet victory. Even Rumple's body had come back with them.

Everyone, but Alice.

 _Black swirling vortices sparked and wind howled. Everyone except the Dark One held onto the wooden table in the middle of the room. The wind didn't blow, it_ sucked _. There was a single vortex for each person, and within each one held a life of unbearable loneliness and horror._

 _The wind picked up, the pull from the black and evil portal was so strong it was lifting everyone off their feet._

 _Her love wasn't quite fast enough or didn't get as good a grip. Alice screamed then as her grip on the table gave way and she started to slide. Robin had thought she knew fear only moments ago, but the look on Alice's face as she struggled to hold made the daughter of two heroes feel as powerless as a baby._

" _Alice, hold on!" Robin called to her. Screamed is more like. "Hold on!" If only she could get to her somehow! But she was stuck, holding on for her own life, while fear suddenly tore at her insides. Her fingers hurt and her arms began to shake, but she wouldn't let go!_

Please! _The archer begged in her mind._ Please hold on! I love you! Please!

 _It was Hook who made the move. He was having the least trouble hanging on, what with being able to dig his sharp metal hook into the 'soft' wooden table. He was also closest to Alice. In Robin's mind, he moved so slow, even though she knew it was as fast as he could go. The closer he got, the more he grimaced in pain._

 _A green glow began where his heart was._

 _Just as Alice could no longer hold onto the wood, he grasped her hand._

 _Robin's heart leapt into her throat in relief, even as she clamped her own hands down harder, determined to hang on, hope surging through her._

 _While Killian Jones grasped hard to his daughter's hand, his hooked one slid just a little bit on the wood of the table._

 _In front of them all, the Dark One clapped with evident glee and danced a little in place. His goat-like eyes gleamed in merriment, as though this was just some kind of game. Robin loathed him._

 _Hook's face contorted in pain and the green glow of his heart grew brighter and Robin's fear came back in a tidal wave that swamped any hope she might have felt moments ago._

" _Papa, let go!" Alice shouted at her father, seeing his face, seeing his pain. Alice hated to be the cause of anyone's pain, especially her papa's._

" _Never!" Alice's father returned, but even as he said it, Robin could see their fingers begin to slip._

 _An expression of calm suddenly transformed Alice's beautiful face. A tear slipped down her cheek and with one last glance at Robin, she mouthed,_ Find me. I love you.

 _Alice Jones let go of her father's hand and was pulled into the sparking, whirling black vortex and it snapped shut._

 _Moments later, the force died and the other portals closed._

 _Robin was dropped onto the table, hard enough to crack the glasses she'd been wearing. They fell from her face, bounced on the table, and fell to the hard marble floor with a_ crack _. She didn't care. All that she could see was Alice's face._

Find me. I love you.

 _The only thing that shook her from her daze was the sight of Killian gasping and falling hard to the floor. She moved, then, going to his side with a cry of alarm. The former pirate was barely breathing, he wasn't moving, and his skin was starting to take on a light sheen of sweat._

 _Robin's cousin, Henry, who was Killian's best friend, knelt on the floor beside her. He checked the other man's neck for a pulse and looked up at Robin, fear and anguish on his face._

" _What's happening to him?" Robin demanded, not caring how she sounded. She picked up Hook's head and cradled it in her lap, smoothing his hair from his brow. The green glow where his heart should be had begun to spread._

 _Henry shook his head. He didn't want to say what they both knew._

 _Killian Jones was dying._

 _Robin raised her head and glared at the Dark One, who still stood in front of the fireplace, looking smug. "This is_ your _fault!" She cried._

 _He gave his hands a little flourish, bowed, and grinned. "Guilty." His tone was gleeful and unrepentant._

 _In her lap, Killian groaned weakly. "Alice."_

 _Oh god! No, please, no!_

 _Robin turned her head to stare at the last place she'd seen her True Love standing and felt her heart begin to crumble inside her chest._

 _Killian moaned again. "Ali…"_

No! _Robin screamed inside her own head._ Please, no! Not _both_ of them! I can't…

 _She stared down at Alice's father and remembered all of the times she spent with him, telling him what she and his daughter had gotten up to for the day. She passed Alice's letters to him and his to her, but he preferred first-hand accounts. He'd become as close to a father of her own as Robin had ever had. She loved him, too._

 _She heard noises - what sounded like a fight - coming from the direction of Mr. Gold and the Dark One, but couldn't be bothered to see what was going on._

" _Papa," she said, her voice shaking and full of her tears. "Please hold on! Please!" She begged him. He'd gone silent, though, and his breathing was starting to become laboured. His entire torso was green, now, starting to leach into his extremities. "Please don't leave me, Papa!"_

 _Sobbing, Robin leaned down and kissed his forehead before she buried her face in his shoulder._

 _The Dark One was suddenly standing nearer to them. Henry put a hand on Robin's shoulder and she sat up, cringing away from him. Paying attention now, she could see Mr. Gold coming towards them as well. He was limping and leaning hard on the table for assistance. A little blood seemed to have leaked from his nose._

" _\- I know all our little secrets." Gold was saying. "Becoming the Dark One was the act of a coward, but I'm no longer that man." He put his hand to his chest and smiled before pointing a finger at the Dark One. "_ You are _. And that weak coward will_ not _be the Rumplestiltskin the world remembers." His face was suddenly hard and angry._

 _The Dark One simply stood where he was as Gold drew nearer. He gave one of his mad sounding giggles. "So, what's your plan, then? Talk me to death?"_

 _Robin was wondering now, too. Just what was a mere_ man _who no longer had any power at all, going to do against something like the Dark One?_

 _Gold kept coming forward. "Oh, my plan is… to do whatever it takes." He stumbled suddenly, but caught himself. The Dark One's manic grin turned down and he moved as Gold made it all the way to where their group was._

 _Henry got it before Robin understood. "The line of the Guardians is gone," he said to Gold. It hit Robin at that moment that Mr. Gold, aka Detective Weaver, aka Rumplestiltskin was Henry's_ grandfather _. "If you do this… you'll never be with Belle."_

 _Do this? Do what?_

Whatever it takes.

 _Rumplestiltskin smiled sadly down at his grandson and Robin. "I know that. But I also know… you don't do the right thing for a reward. You do it because it's_ right _. Now I have been selfish for too long. I may never see Belle again, but at least I can finally be the man she always believed I was." He moved away from the table and stood as tall as he could manage, though he was obviously in great pain. "I've been living on stolen time. Now, I will finally face the unknown. And I do it knowing that my sacrifice will be the end of_ you _." He glared hard at the Dark One who was actually starting to look a little worried._

 _Gold turned his back on the other man and dropped to his knees beside Killian. He stared at Robin and Henry in turn, not saying a word. And then he plunged his hand into his own chest and pulled out his heart._

 _Robin gasped in surprise. She'd never seen anyone do that before. As she stared in fascination at the glowing, red and black lump in Rumple's hand, it suddenly blazed with pure, golden light and when that faded, it was all a healthy red._

 _The Dark One made a_ tsk _ing noise, but nobody was paying him any attention._

 _Rumplestiltskin looked directly into Robin's eyes. "Find her." And then he plunged his hand, heart and all, into Killian's chest._

 _The Dark One actually cried out in protest, even as he sank to his knees on the floor._

 _Rumple collapsed, rolling onto his back._

 _The Dark One gasped and a great sadness overtook his features. "No more Rumple?" he whimpered as he began to turn to dust that was pulled into the fire and out of site._

 _Killian gasped suddenly and his eyes opened. The green glow was gone and colour - real, human colour - was coming back to his face. He sat up twisting to look at Robin in confusion. "What happened?"_

 _The archer just shook her head and pointed at where Rumplestiltskin lay only a short distance away. Henry had crawled to his side and was holding his grandfather's limp hand in his own, crying silently._

 _Hook groaned and put his hand to his chest. He too, went to the too still figure, and touched him, as though not really believing. After staring down at the lifeless form of his former partner, he reached across and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry looked up into his friend's eyes._

" _He's finally at peace," Killian told him. Henry just nodded and kept looking down. "Thank you, old friend. Goodbye." Hook said, quietly, before he moved back to where Robin hadn't moved. He stared at her for only a moment before reaching out and pulling her into his arms._

 _Sobs that she couldn't control were wrenched from her very soul and Robin knew that he remembered what she had planned after this. Now..._

 _Alice was gone._

 _He could finally touch his daughter without pain, could at last hold her in his arms the way that they both wanted. He could walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, just like Robin has said he could. Except…_

" _We'll get her back," Hook said into her ear, his own voice sounding as broken as she felt. "I swear to you, Robin, we_ will _get her back."_

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Ta-da! More stuff. I really did like the way Rumple died. It was probably the best sacrifice that any of them ever made – except maybe Neal/Bae. Like son, like father? Now, I guess, who's going to tell Gideon? Will he be proud of his father, do you think? And, aside from being united with Belle, do you think that Rumple will get to see Bae again? I know it wasn't his ultimate goal, having accepted his son's death, but it would be nice, wouldn't it? Just food for thought. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 2

The aftermath of the death of Rumplestiltskin was difficult for people to believe. Hell, Robin had heard stories about how he'd been thought dead before. This time, though, even Regina was certain that it was permanent.

 _Regina strode into the little room looking harried, but alive. Henry saw her and was at her side so fast Robin hadn't seen him move. He hugged her hard. "Mom." He said when he pulled back. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

 _A little dazed at her greeting, and obviously concerned, Regina told him, "Yes, I'm fine. Everything is, now. What's going on here?"_

 _Henry swallowed hard and moved aside so his mother could see Rumple's prone form. "He saved us, Mom. He saved all of us." Her son said, brokenly._

 _Regina's face fell. She walked slowly over to the body and sank onto her knees beside it. Tears formed in her eyes, but she was smiling. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rumplestiltskin's forehead._

 _Hook spoke up from where he and Robin were on the floor. "He did it to save me. I… I'm sorry."_

 _Regina looked at him curiously for a moment before turning back to her friend. "Thank you for one last lesson - that darkness can always find the light. And thank you for one last gift. I will_ miss _you, but I know that wherever you are, you're finally happy, you're finally at peace. Belle is waiting for you and I know that she would be so proud of the man you became, even after she left. Go, in peace."_

 _After that, the once evil queen had cried in Henry's arms for just a few minutes. Then, she got herself together and surveyed the scene before her._

" _Robin? Are you alright?" She asked when she really saw her niece on the floor and saw how she leaned into Killian, shaking with now silent sobs. Wait a moment… "Where's Alice?"_

 _It was Hook who had explained to Regina what had happened to his daughter. All the while he held onto the broken girl in his arms, doing what he could to soothe her and guard her in her grief._

 _The anguished look on the woman's face said it all. She, too, knew what it was like to lose her True Love. In fact, she knew better than anyone here. Regina knelt in front of the two and held out her arms. Reluctantly, Hook shifted until Robin could see what was happening. As soon as she saw her aunt, she threw herself against the older woman and Regina pulled her close._

" _Oh Robin," she murmured against her niece's hair. "Oh honey, I'm_ so _sorry. Shh, shh. It'll be alright. We'll figure it out. I promise. We will find a way to get her back."_

 _They stayed that way until Robin finally went limp, her tears spent for the time being. Regina stood up, half pulling Robin to her feet. Hook came immediately to her other side, slipping an arm around her._

Robin sniffed and held even tighter to the railing. Before they left the other castle, she'd insisted on taking the book - Alice's book - with them, cradling it against her chest as though if she held on hard enough, Alice wouldn't really be gone. Yet, in the time since they had been back, Robin had not yet been able to bring herself to open the book and read it. Her heart was already broken - she didn't need to _know_ for sure how terrible Alice had it now.

Steady foot falls entered the room and approached her.

"Robin." It was Hook. Killian. She didn't turn her head and look at him, but her hands relaxed their grip on the metal railing. He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've just finished having my heart examined by your Aunt. She promised that it's a good, strong heart - and she put a spell on it, to make sure that it can't be poisoned or anything."

Robin grunted.

"Your mother should be here, shortly. The other Zelena was given a memory patch and sent back to Storybrooke. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks," she managed to say, her throat tight again. He squeezed her shoulders, massaging a little, trying to comfort her. Robin wished fervently that it was _Alice_ , instead of him. Already she missed the blonde's smile, her laughter, the way she always seemed to know just what to say to make things better. Killian was trying, but he didn't have a lot of practice.

"Robin…" He took a deep breath. "When I was… dying… I thought I heard you say…" he paused and Robin tensed. She knew what he had heard, of course. "Listen, it's okay. I'd actually be proud to have you call me that." The archer relaxed. "And I know… I know things seem dark, now, but Regina promised me that she and your mother won't stop until they find a way to free Alice. And neither will I."

Robin clenched her fists again, hard. "I… I want to believe… It's… I don't know what to do."

"I know, luv." He said. His sigh was long and rough. "I can't get the sight of that portal closing out of my head."

Robin shuddered and closed her eyes, more tears falling. "She told me to find her. She said she loved me. I… don't know what to _do_ without her." She turned enough to see the book where it sat on the table and cringed away from it. "I just keep thinking of her in that… that nightmare. Alone. She deserves so much better than that. And I _miss her._ And I'm so _angry_ at her for letting go - even though I know why she did it. Don't get me wrong," Robin tilted her head so that she was sort of looking at him, "I'm glad you're okay. But…"

"I know." He agreed. "Me, too. I'd gladly trade places with her, just to spare her more heartache."

Robin let out a humourless laugh. "Except we both know that if it _was_ you, she'd spend every waking moment trying to find some way to get _you_ back."

"Aye, luv, that she would. And I'll do the same, you know that."

They stood in silence for a little while, just looking out over the Enchanted Forest. Finally, Robin said, "If we do figure out a way to save her, it has to be me, okay? I know you'd do anything for her, but… _I_ have to find her."

Killian didn't answer her and his hands stilled.

" _Please_ , Papa."

He grunted. "I understand. Yes, it can be you. Though I think your mother might have something to say about it."

"About what?" A very familiar female voice said behind them.

Robin let go of the railing, spun around, and shouted, "Mom!" She sprinted across the room and practically threw herself into her mother's waiting arms. And it truly _was_ her mother. She was dressed up a little, but it was an outfit that Robin recognised as something Kelly West would wear. She clung to her like a little kid, blubbering onto her shoulder while the once Wicked Witch held and soothed her.

"Oh darling, I know." Her mother told her, stroking her hair. "Don't you worry. Regina and I will come up with some way to undo what was done to our Alice. You won't be parted for long, I promise."

Robin sniffled into her mother's grey hoodie sweatshirt. "Oh mommy," she said, brokenly. She hadn't called Zelena 'mommy' since she was three years old. It made the older woman sigh and hug her harder.

"My dear. Oh, my darling! There, there. Shh. I'm here. Mummy promises it will all be better. Soon, sweetheart." Her voice was soft and crooning, the way it had always been when Robin was a child. It made the young woman feel infinitely better.

She sniffled again and pulled away from her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. I came as soon as I could get here. I was in the middle of a class and suddenly, I _remembered_. Memory patches are _such_ a bitch." Zelena smiled at her daughter and reached out to gently wipe the moisture from her daughter's cheeks. "There we go. Oh!" She _tsk_ ed, clucking her tongue. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"I… I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see…" Robin bit back another cry. She knew that she needed to get herself together. Her mother was here. Together, she and Aunt Regina would be able to find some way to get Alice back to her. She _believed_ that they would. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh sweetheart. Would you like me to help with that? You really should get some rest. It's been a long day for you." Zelena smiled solemnly at her. "I did the same for your Aunt after… well, when we lost your father. It isn't a permanent fix, but it will help you… equalize. And you'll be better able to help us plan Alice's rescue." She smoothed back Robin's hair from her face. "What do you say, darling?"

"Thanks, Mom." Robin replied, nodding. She leaned against her mother again, this time allowing herself a small respite from her grief.

Zelena looked over her daughter's shoulder at Hook. "The offer goes for you, too," she said, gently.

"Aye. Thank you. It would be appreciated."

"Come on, then," Zelena left her arm around Robin's middle and started to guide her from the room. Robin stopped her, though, and ran back to the table. She picked up the black volume with Alice's name on the spine and hugged it to her chest. Then she went back to her mother.

When the older woman looked inquisitively at her daughter, Robin said, "I can't leave her alone."

Zelena's expression softened. "Of course not, Robin." She put an arm across Robin's shoulders and pulled her close. "We'll make sure she's not alone for much longer."

"Thanks, Mom."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So, the question is, how did Zelena get from San Francisco to the Wish Realm? Eh, I'm just going to go with _magic_. I mean, with the curse broken, Zelena has her magic back, and I'm almost sure she had other means of travelling to other realms. I mean, how else did she and Robin get to the New Enchanted Forest in the first place to set up Emerald Acres? Besides, having the _real_ Zelena back is better for Robin. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 3

Robin slept a dreamless sleep and when she woke up, still hugging the black book to her chest, she had to admit that she felt better. She sat up and looked around the room that she now found herself in. King Henry had given her a huge room with a four-poster bed big enough to sleep all seven of the Dwarves and have room enough for Snow, Charming, _and_ Robin. Being in it alone… When her mother had brought her here, Robin hadn't really been paying attention, so the size didn't matter. Now, though, she was suddenly overwhelmed by it.

Kicking off the heavy blankets, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and realised that all she was wearing was her underwear. She had a vague memory of a half-hearted argument with her mother about staying dressed for sleep. It made her blink and take some time to look around the room.

Besides the gigantic bed, which took up only about a quarter of the space, Robin saw that the room contained a large fireplace - fire cracking merrily away and warming the chamber, but not the cold stone floor under her bare feet. On one side of the room there was a large window with a seat underneath, cushioned with a myriad of pillows. Late afternoon light poured into the room. Robin sighed and wondered just how long she'd been asleep.

Taking in the rest of the room, Robin saw a small table and two chairs sitting in front of the fireplace. There was some kind of clothing, neatly folded, sitting on top of the table. Her bow and quiver of arrows was leaned up against the wall next to the fireplace, along with her boots. The sight of her bow made Robin feel enormously better. Next to it were the boots she'd been wearing since she'd left Hyperion Heights, another comforting sight.

Padding gingerly across the room on the cold stone floor, she was grateful when it started to warm up, the closer to the fire she got. Setting the book aside on the table beside the clothes, she checked out the clothes - they were the same ones she'd been wearing before, but clean. Then she noticed that her black leather jacket was hung over the back of one of the chairs. More of home. That was good.

Robin turned and looked across the room at the bed, truly seeing it for the first time. It really was too big. Who slept in a bed this big? Next to the side she'd crawled out of, she saw a really small table, an unlighted candle sitting atop it in an ornate holder. On the opposite side of the bed stood a tall and imposing armoire atop a chest of drawers. Next to the furniture was an old-fashioned screen that was open, nearly all the way to the wall. Robin picked up her clothes and hurried behind the screen, knowing what she'd find.

She was partly right. Most of the space was taken up by a massive bathtub. It was made of polished stone and sat atop clawed feet. There was water in it - almost hot enough to be uncomfortable. There was even a set of three wooden stairs next to it, to help her climb in. Not questioning how water could remain that hot for however long it had been, Robin set her clothes on the bare stone and got in.

Heat soaked into her skin, into her bones and she let her eyes close, leaning back against the sloped stone at the foot of the tub.

Images of Alice's terrified face swam before her eyes and she gasped, sitting up and sloshing water out of the tub with her sudden movement. How could she relax when the woman she loved was trapped in a nightmare world?

As quickly as she could, Robin washed herself with the ball of lavender smelling soap. It was rough soap that scraped gently at her skin as she washed, but the archer didn't care. She welcomed the discomfort as something better than the grief that was starting to fill her heart once again. She even dunked her head and scrubbed at her hair with the soap. When she was done, she got out of the tub carefully and used the fluffy linen towel she found on low table at the head of the bath to dry herself. Luckily for her, her clothes hadn't gotten wet when the water sloshed out and she dressed without delay. Then, being a conscientious guest, she used the towel to clean up the water on the floor and then laid it over the top step to dry.

Robin had been a guest in a castle on more than one occasion and she knew that there were probably servants who were just waiting until she left the room to come clean up after her. Too bad she'd always been a little bit of a neat-freak. They'd have to get over it.

It took her a bit of searching, but she eventually found that there was a mirror hanging in the armoire and a brush in one of the drawers. She brushed her dark blonde hair out, and studied her reflection. As far as she could tell, not much had changed, no matter that she felt centuries older than her actual age. Her mouth was a thin line and no matter how she tried, Robin couldn't make herself smile. Haunted green eyes looked back at her, dark circles still visible in spite of the sleep she'd gotten. She hardly recognised who she saw.

 _This is what it looks like to lose someone you love._ She thought, clenching her jaw and watching her mirror image do the same. _No! Alice is_ not _lost!_ The next one was louder and fiercer. _I_ am _going to find her and I_ will _bring her home!_

Robin's grief dimmed a little, replaced by fierce determination. Aunt Regina and Mom had promised that they would help. Killian - Papa - would do whatever he could, too. Somehow, someway, she knew that the combined might of those three would help her to get her love back.

Picturing the look on Alice's face when they had reunited in the cavern under Hyperion Heights was finally enough to turn the corners of her mouth upward, just a little. She saw some life creep back in to her eyes. That was better. Another image in her head - the way Alice had looked in Margot's room not so long ago, all rainbow colours and pale, perfect skin. Than one made her blush, but it produced a bigger smile.

 _Find me. I love you._

"I _will_ find you, Alice," she said aloud, firming her resolve. "I'll come for you. I love you."

She closed the armoire and put the brush back where she'd found it. When she turned toward the fireplace side of the room, she was surprised to find that a covered silver tray sat atop the table. Curiosity drove her to cross over and take the cover off.

Someone had fixed her favourite breakfast - French toast with butter still melting on it and covered in syrup, sausage links, two sunny-side-up eggs, and toast with more butter. There was also a tall glass of what smelled like apple cider. She took a sip and almost laughed at how good it tasted. Since she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real meal, Robin's stomach suddenly made it known that if she let the food go to waste, she was going to regret it. Without hesitation, the archer sat down in the chair with her coat on the back and dug in.

She ate _everything_ and drank the entire cup of cider. She hadn't expected to, but then, she had no idea how long she'd been asleep or when she'd eaten last. Just as she swallowed the final piece of toast and was wiping her mouth with fine linen napkin that had come with real silver utensils, there was a knock at the door to her room. Robin covered up her empty plate and then strode across the room to unlatch the door and pull it open.

She was expecting her mother or her aunt. Instead, the person who stood waiting was both familiar and not. She had been only five years old when her cousin Henry had gone on his adventure to another realm. Robin only had vague memories of him looking exactly like the young man at her door.

"Robin Mills?"

A cold fury swept through Robin at the sight of him. It was _because_ of him that Alice was gone. If not for his darkened heart, the Dark One wouldn't have been able to cast his awful spell. No black book, no portal to shatter her relatively happy life. Even though she tried to school her features, her anger must've showed because King Henry put up his hands in a warding gesture and backed up quickly. One hand went to the sword that wore, but he didn't unsheathe the blade.

Robin closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She did her best to think of it the way that Alice would have. In a different light. When she opened her eyes, she studied Henry over the distance and saw the same grief she felt written in lines over his youthful face. Then she remembered that he'd watched Regina crush the hearts of both of his grandparents, just before she convinced Emma - his mother - that the world wasn't real and took her away, too. This young man had suffered more losses in a few minutes than Robin had in her whole life. It sort of explained why he'd joined forces with this realm's Dark One - to get revenge on what her aunt had done to him.

"King Henry," she began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… startle you."

Henry's hand slid from his sword hilt and he relaxed a little. He even gave her a hesitant smile. "So, you _are_ Robin, then?"

"Yeah, that's me." She hesitated, but then stepped back into the room and to the side. "Do you want to come in, your majesty?"

"Uh… yes. Thank you." He gave a little bow of his head and entered, walking over to the fire automatically. Robin shut the door quietly and moved to stand behind the chair she'd been sitting in. Her hands gripped the back of it, the leather of her coat familiar under her touch. The monarch of this realm paced back and forth in front of the crackling fire before turning to face her. To her immense amazement, he sank to one knee and bent his head.

"My lady, Robin, I, King Henry, wish to apologise. My anger and hatred have resulted in harm to you and your loved ones. It's not right." He lifted his head and she could see actual tears in his dark eyes. "Please, if there is something - _anything_ \- that I can do to make this up to you, I will. And I… I know that I messed up - huge. I'm so sorry for what happened to the other girl. I know who she is to you." He rose to his feet and waited for her to say something.

Robin was shocked to say the least. This was really not the first thing she needed today. What she needed was to find her mother, her aunt, and Hook so that they could start to plan just what to do to get Alice back.

"Her name is Alice." She said. Her voice was colder than she meant it to be. This was obviously not an easy thing for him to do. She sighed. "Sorry. I don't know what to say."

He nodded. "I understand. I don't expect you to forgive me. I wouldn't. I just want you to know that I've already told Regina, Zelena, and Hook that whatever they need is theirs. The same goes for you. I know it doesn't bring her back, your Alice, but it's all that I've got right now."

"Thank you, your majesty. The offer is appreciated. I'm sure that we will be in need of your assistance." Robin told him. The words were formal and stiff, but it was something. It wasn't forgiveness. Until Alice was back here, safe and sound, _that_ could never happen. But if he was willing to try to make up for what he'd done, she figured that she ought to accept. Alice would.

He let out a gusty sigh of relief. "Good. Were these chambers okay? Were you comfortable?"

Robin shrugged a shoulder. "It's been awhile since I've slept in a castle, so yes, thank you."

"Good." He said again and this time his lips turned up in a small smile.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Robin asked, "Is there something more I can do for you?"

"Oh! Uh… I have a favour to ask - actually your cousin does - but I… I don't know how to ask. I don't…" He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Henry wants to read Alice's book."

Robin looked at the table. The silver tray was gone, but the black book was still there. The archer felt a surge of fear and moved until her hand was touching the cover protectively. "Why?"

Henry made a face. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm still new to this whole Author thing. But I think he wants to know the _story_ , you know? He wants to know what the Dark One did. He feels really responsible for what happened."

Robin was taken aback at that. "He does? Why?"

"You don't know?" Robin shook her head. Details were a little fuzzy on what had actually happened. She'd been too… _distracted_ to really pay attention to things. "Oh… Uh, maybe I should let _him_ tell you…" King Henry looked pained.

"No. _You_ tell me." Robin demanded.

"Henry went and got the Author's pen in the first place. He was going to try to used it to get Ella and Lucy out of the snow globe prison." Henry explained. "If he hadn't gone and gotten it, the Dark One would never have been able to write those books."

Robin's mouth fell open. "Oh my god. He…" She stopped. Anger flashed through her. How could he have been stupid enough to let the Dark One anywhere _near_ that pen? Her anger died, though, when she thought about Ella and Lucy. Like Robin, Henry had only just gotten his family back. He probably hadn't been in the best state of mind when he'd decided to get the pen. He was desperate to get them back, to save them. Now, Robin understood how he felt, at least a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. For telling me."

"Can I do anything else?" King Henry asked.

Robin thought about the offer. "Sure. Let me get my boots on and then you can take me to my mom and Regina."

"Of course, Lady Robin. I'll be waiting in the corridor." He bowed smoothly and then made a hasty retreat.

Robin put on her boots, her coat, her quiver, and hung her bow over her shoulder. Then she picked up Alice's book from the table. She brought it to her lips and kissed the cover before hugging it to her.

It was time to put her grief aside for now and start helping with getting Alice home.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Well, the lack of review sort of staggers me. Oh well. Thanks to all of my loyal followers and big thanks to barrata. jennifer for her words of encouragement. I'm going to keep this up, though, despite the lack of enthusiasm – mostly because I'm still having fun writing it. Maybe, eventually, it will catch on. Reviews are very welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 4

Zelena and Regina were in the library. Where else would they be? King Henry led Robin to the doors, but took his leave. He was still not super comfortable in Regina's presence, it seemed. That was okay with Robin, because she wasn't really comfortable in the King's presences, so it worked out.

The big door leading into the space that housed the kingdom's library opened silently, so neither witch looked up when she entered. They were sitting at a vast table with various scrolls and leather-bound tomes spread around them. Ginger hair and inky-black hair melded together, their heads were bent so close together. It actually made Margot smile to see that since, for the longest time, Kelly and Roni had been on the outs.

Robin didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing. Who knew if this could be the time they figured out what to do to save Alice? She was saved from having to do anything by the sudden appearance of Hook, arms laden with more books. He appeared out of thin air, just in front of her and she had to leap back to avoid being knocked down.

"'Scuse me." He muttered and then dropped the stack of books next to similar ones on the table. He tried to do it quietly, but that many heavy books makes a pretty loud noise. Regina looked up in annoyance, but it changed quickly to one of recognition. Then she saw Robin, too and her face lit up.

She touched Zelena's shoulder and the other woman looked up from the book she was pouring over. She nodded at Hook in acknowledgement, then looked towards where Regina indicated.

"Robin! Darling, you're awake." She stood up and Robin was unsurprised to see that her mother had changed from her Kelly West outfit to something more fitting the realm they were in. So had Regina, she realised, and Hook, too. All three seemed much more comfortable in the clothes, too, more _themselves_.

Zelena's dress had a black, layered skirt, tight sleeves, and a form fitting bodice of dark green. She also wore her favourite set of leather boots. Regina's chosen outfit was a little softer, probably to help differentiate her from the Evil Queen of this realm, thus making it easier on King Henry to look at her. She wore a linen shirt of soft lavender under a leather vest of plain brown. The shirt sleeves were long and tapered at the wrists. She wore leather trousers the same colour as the vest, and a pair of boots that could have been the twin to Zelena's.

Hook wore his customary black linen shirt, open and showing a lot of bare chest. Over top was a vest similar to Regina's, but cut for a man's body, and done in a deep red. He wore a heavy leather belt from which his sword hung comfortably. His pants were leather, too, and his boots functional. But he still looked more himself than he had since the curse had broken. For some reason seeing them all looking more like her memories of them, made Robin relax.

Zelena got up from the table and came over to hug her daughter. It was a little awkward because Robin still hugged Alice's book to her chest. When she was released, her mother took her face in both hands and studied her. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better." Robin admitted. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, of course." She swiped her thumbs under Robin's eyes and the girl knew she was seeing the still dark circles there. She _tsk_ ed. "Oh. You look like you could stand to get more sleep, but I know that spell only goes so long. Did you eat your breakfast?"

That made Robin smile. "Yeah. It was my favourite."

"I know, dear." Her mother released her and turned back to the table of books. "As you can see, we've used the time as best we can."

"How long was I asleep?" Robin asked, walking over to the table, too.

"Longer than I," Hook told her, smiling and putting his arm across her shoulders in a quick embrace. "Clearly, you needed it."

Robin was embarrassed. "I shoulda been here, helping you guys."

"It's alright, Robin," her aunt said. "We understand. We've all been where you are. Grief is… powerful." Regina smiled warmly at her niece. "Speaking of," she looked at Hook, "did you find what we asked for?"

Hook waved his hook back and forth in the air. "Most of them. I couldn't find a couple in the library, but that doesn't mean they aren't there." He grinned then, and picked up a book from the top of the pile he's set down. "I found one that wasn't on the list." He held it out to Regina, who took it from him and read the title aloud.

" _Of Authors and Pens: A Treatise on Tales Written_." She frowned for a moment, re-reading it quietly. Then her face creased into a huge grin. "Killian, where did you find _this_?"

"In the Dark One's study. When I couldn't find some of the titles you asked for in the library, I decided to check in some of the other places in the castle. Who knew you could have so many books in one place? That one," he gestured to the book in Regina's hands, "was sort of buried under some scrolls, but it seemed like something that might help us out."

Zelena took the book from her sister and opened it to a random page, skimming over the words. Her face lit up, too. "Oh yes, _this_ will be very helpful. Well done, Killian. I had wondered how the Dark One could use the Author's Pen when he was not, technically, an Author. This may just give us the one-up that we need to help defeat his curse."

Robin's heart began to pound harder. She hugged the book closer and felt tears coming to her eyes. Hurriedly, she blinked them back. No more crying. It wouldn't do Alice any good if she kept letting grief get to her. "Really?" Was all she managed to choke out.

They all looked at her. Three sets of eyes, all with the same kind expression in them. "Really." Her mother confirmed.

Robin opened her mouth to ask if there was anything that she could do to help when the door to the library banged open and Henry - grown-up Henry - practically ran into the room. He hadn't changed his clothes, either. "Mom!" He called. "Have you seen -" He skidded to a stop when he saw his cousin. "Oh! Robin, just who I was looking for."

The archer took an involuntary step back from her cousin and turned a little away from him, shielding the book in her arms from his intense gaze.

The man looked puzzled by her reaction for a moment before he realised what was going on. " _He_ talked to you, didn't he?"

Killian, on seeing her reaction stepped between them. "Robin? What's wrong?"

Henry sighed. His intensity died down and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. Robin, I'm so, so sorry. I know, this is all my fault."

Both Zelena and Regina exchanged glances. "Darling," Zelena addressed her daughter, in a gentle tone, "you have every right to be angry at your cousin. He made a mistake. But he _is_ trying to help."

Finally understanding what the trouble was, Hook nodded in agreement. He turned fully to Robin and said, "We all make mistakes, luv. Henry was just trying to save his family. Some of us have done worse things…" he shrugged. Then he added, "I think he's the best suited to helping us save Alice. Be angry if you like, - god knows you're certainly entitled - but please don't let that stop you from doing the right thing."

It was the pleading in his blue eyes that made Robin give in. His eyes were the same colour and shape as his daughter's. _What would Alice do if it were me? Or Papa?_ She didn't even need to really think about it. Alice was one of the kindest people she'd ever met. Of course, she'd forgive Henry, if it meant that he could help.

Robin sighed and Hook saw the change in her. He nodded once and stepped aside. As with King Henry, Robin couldn't quite meet her cousin's eyes. "Sorry," she said, her voice more clipped than she meant it to be. She conjured up Alice's smile in her mind, the way it looked the day she had given her the bracelet she'd made for her. It eased the ache in her chest and she loosened her grip on the book.

Henry gave her a half-smile that reminded her very much of Regina. "Hey, I get it. And I swear that I'll keep the book safe, okay? I just need to know what I'll be working with."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, still not giving him the book.

"One of the things that my grandfather taught me is that there is _always_ a loophole, somewhere, within a spell or a contract. And I am willing to bet that this Dark One believed that, too. There has to be a way to either break the spell or at least alter it, somehow. Since he wasn't a True Author, it might be within my power to do it." Henry explained.

Hook turned and addressed Henry. "Don't you need the Pen to do that?"

Henry sighed again. "Yes. But I'm sure it'll be found. King Henry has his best soldiers scouring the land and the Dark One's castle for it. I'm sure you saw them."

"Aye. And what about ink? Don't you need a certain magical ink to use it, once you've found it?"

"One thing at a time, Killian," Regina said, a little indignantly.

Hook put up his hand and hook. "Aye. Aye, I know. I don't mean to sound… ungrateful." He smiled at Henry. "We've been through some tough times together, haven't we? You've never let me down before and I have every faith that we can figure this out. Thank you, Henry."

Alice's father's words did more to thaw Robin's heart. She stepped forward and reluctantly held out the book to her cousin. He took it solemnly and held onto it carefully. "I promise to keep it safe."

Robin only nodded.

Zelena held up the book that Hook had found. "Here. You might want to look over this, too, Henry. It might help you to better understand the power you hold."

With a questioning look at his mother, Henry took the book from his aunt and read the title to himself. His face brightened as he did. "Wow! This is great! Yeah, this should help for sure, Aunt Zelena, thank you!"

The formerly wicked witch just shrugged and made a shoeing motion. "Don't you have some reading to do?"

He grinned at her, then came forward and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "That I do. As soon as I have something concrete, I'll let you all know." With that, he turned and left the way he had come.

"Well, that's a bit of good news, at least." Hook said into the silence that followed. He let out a sigh and turned back to the two witches. "Now, I guess I'll get back to book collecting. If I come across anything else that might be useful, I'll make sure to include it."

"Can I go with you?" Robin asked.

"Honey, are you sure?" Regina asked.

Robin shrugged and looked at all three of them. "I need something to do. I can't just sit around and wait."

"Indeed not," Hook agreed. He gave her one of his most rakish smiles. "I could use the help, if you don't mind."

"Maybe one of us should go with you…" Zelena hedged, looking with concern at her daughter.

"Mom, I'll be okay. Please?"

"Zelena, let her go. Killian will protect her if it comes to that - though I've seen her with that bow." Regina chuckled, remembering the time Robin had thought she was an intruder and had fired at her.

"Mmm, that's true." Robin's mother agreed. "Alright. I suppose two will get more done than one. But first," Zelena waved her hand.

Suddenly Robin was no longer wearing the clothes she'd come into the library with. Now, she wore something a little friendlier to the realm, like everyone else. The white cotton shirt had long sleeves and a high neck. Over it was her usual brown leather jerkin, belted at the waist. Her pants were less trousers and more leggings, made of softer than soft leather, black, like the boots she wore up to the knee. Her bow was still with her, as was her quiver of arrows. Tucked into the belt was a pair of leather gloves that came in handy when it came to shooting. She also had a sheathed dagger hanging from the belt, just beside her hip. Her other hip held a leather satchel where she usually kept a little money, lip balm, or whatever else she might need. The only thing missing was her customary heavy cloak, though she hardly needed it.

It felt strange and yet oddly good to be back in these clothes. Not that Margot's clothes were uncomfortable in any way. It was just that, until she and her mother had moved to the Emerald Acres Farm, in the New Enchanted Forest, Robin had never really felt all that comfortable in her own skin. Margot had the same problem, but had no idea how to fix it. She'd tried with her clothes, at least a little. The only thing that settled her a bit was being with Tilly. Somehow, the other woman had calmed anxiety she felt nearly every day.

That was just one of Alice's many gifts.

Robin shrugged her shoulders, moving things into place a little more. She truly smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks, Mom."

Zelena only smirked at her.

Hook reached over and slid his arm through Robin's in a gesture that reminded the archer so much like his daughter she nearly started crying again.

"Come on, luv. Let's go. We've got our work cut out for us."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Short one. Enjoy. Please review. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 5

 _THUNK! THUNK! THUNK, THUNK!_

Arrows flew through the air and embedded themselves in the target at the end of the archer practice grounds within the palace walls. They landed in a perfect square, inside of the small, round bullseye in the target.

 _THUNK!_

The fifth arrow landed directly in the centre of the other four, square in the middle of the bullseye.

 _CRACK!_

A sixth arrow hit the fifth one and split it clean down the middle. Since they were practice arrows - barely more than sharpened sticks with fletching, it was a damn good shot.

On the opposite side of the field, Robin lowered her bow. A week. Seven days. That's how long it had been since she'd helped Killian scour the Dark One's castle for any books that might help her mother and aunt and cousin break the spell and get Alice back. It had been the longest week of Robin's entire life - including the one Margot had spent stuck in a mud and fibre hut during a rain storm in Columbia when their bus had broken down and then the road had flooded out, leaving them all stranded. Luckily, the village was a friendly one and agreed to take in the tourists until it was over.

In Columbia, Margot hadn't been sick with worry over the fate of the woman she loved.

It wasn't that Robin expected them to come up with something on day one. She knew that it didn't work that way. In fact, if they _had_ found a way so quickly, she'd have mistrusted it on general principle. She knew that magic was complicated and it never came without a price. Hell, at this point, she didn't care what the price was - she would pay anything, _do_ anything if it meant that Alice was home safe.

God, she missed her!

Robin was so busy with her own thoughts that she hadn't heard someone approach her from behind.

"Impressive shot," a female voice said.

Robin started and whirled, bow raised and arrow nocked before her brain even registered that she knew who was speaking to her. When she saw the dark-haired woman dressed in an outfit similar to her own, she lowered her weapon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Snow White apologised with a smile.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. I was just…"

"Lost in thought?"

"Something like that, yeah," Alice gave the former queen a slight smile.

"I understand. Robin, I've been meaning to talk to you before now. I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance." Snow began.

"S'okay. I'm not the best of company, right now." Robin told her, bluntly. "S'why I'm out here."

Snow nodded slowly. "Yes. I heard about Alice. I'm so very sorry, Robin. I know this is hard for you." She looked down at the ground where Robin had dropped her cloak when she'd come to practice. Lying atop it was the black book she'd lent to Henry. He'd returned it to her only the day before, having - he said - read it three times. He'd moved on to the other book that Hook had found in the Dark One's castle.

Robin still hadn't been able to bring herself to open the book.

Three days ago, Regina and Zelena had gone to that very place, after the last of King Henry's soldiers had come back and reported that they hadn't found the Author's Pen. It had taken the two witches all day and most of the night to locate the vault they both knew was inside the castle. They'd gotten it open pretty easily and found not only a treasure trove of magical artefacts, but the sought-after Pen.

So at least that was a bit of good news. It was, however, empty of the magical ink that was needed to make it work, so Henry and Hook had left that morning on a quest to find more. Now, Robin's mother and Regina were holed up in the Vault, searching through everything that they could find, hoping that there might be something to use in the rescue.

So far, it had been a bust, but it was slow going with only the two of them there to catalogue the stuff.

Snow and David had spent a few days out among the people before returning to the palace. Ensconced once again, David had taken King Henry under his wing and started to help him undo what had been done to his kingdom during his quest for revenge.

And until this morning, Robin had been spending a lot of time with Killian. Since neither of them had magic of any kind and could be a little use, the former pirate had decided that now was as good a time as any to teach the archer how to fight with a sword. After all, he'd taught Alice when she was a little girl. His fight with the black soldiers had only strengthened his resolve to get back into shape, 'just in case'.

So today, instead of sparring with her adopted Papa, Robin was honing her own brand of skills.

"Yeah, I… I feel useless," the archer set her bow down carefully on the ground.

Snow nodded, once again understanding. "I've lost count of the times David's gone out on a mission and left me home to worry about him. I know it's not exactly the same thing, but I've felt useless a time or two before."

"What did you do?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

Back when she and her mother had lived in Storybrooke, they hadn't gotten a lot of visits from Snow White, but Snow did come to her Aunt Regina's home sometimes when Robin was visiting. Robin had always thought that the other woman was the kindest soul she'd ever met - and pretty too. She didn't understand until she was older just why Regina had hated the other woman so much.

Now, she understood her aunt a little better.

When Snow White was a child, she'd made a mistake that had cost the life of the man Regina had loved. Sort of like how Henry's mistake had taken Alice away from her. And while Robin didn't _hate_ her cousin, wasn't planning his demise, she had a really difficult time being in the same room with him for long. Even getting Alice's book back from him had been awkward and painful. Robin could see that her attitude towards him had hurt him, but she couldn't help it. She was just so… so _angry_.

Maybe she was more like her mother than she'd ever realised. More like the Mills side of the family than her father's.

Or maybe she just needed Alice's tempering hand to keep her at a more even keel.

Snow stepped closer and asked, "Mind if I give it a try? I was sort of rusty when David and I went to get Henry and Regina." She gestured to the bow on the ground.

Surprised as the request, Robin nodded. "Sure." Then, Robin realised that Snow hadn't answered her question. "So, what did you do? When you felt useless, I mean?"

Snow didn't say anything. She picked the bow up from the ground and held the grip in her hand. "Good weight. Did you make this yourself?" Not waiting for an answer, the former queen raised the weapon, no arrow, and drew back the string experimentally a couple of times. "Nice draw. Not too heavy, but the range must be pretty good. How far do you think you could shoot with this thing?" Robin opened her mouth to answer, but realised that Snow wasn't waiting for an answer. She'd picked up one of the practice arrows that Robin had been using and nocked it. Once more she drew it back, lined up her shot, and with a release of breath, let it go.

The arrow few straight and true and hit the bullseye just above Robin's split arrow. Snow swore, then blushed and turned to look sheepishly at Robin. "See. Rusty." She grinned then. "And to answer your question, pretty much the same thing you've been doing - filling the time so that I didn't become idle. Have you ever shot from horseback?"

Robin nodded slowly. "John made me practice for an entire summer when I was seventeen, after I decided to take up my father's mantle. I haven't done it in years, though. I was on foot mostly, when I lived in the Forest."

Snow came to stand in front of Robin. She handed the younger woman back her bow. Robin took it and looped it over her shoulder. "I remember. I came to visit Henry a couple of times and saw you with the rest of the hunters for the group. You seemed happy."

"I was." _I had Alice, then_.

Snow sighed. "There was one other thing that I started doing when David would go away and I've kept doing it for all these years." She reached into the inside of her jerkin and extracted a book, handing it to Robin. The girl took it, sceptical.

It wasn't a thick book, but it was obviously hand-crafted. The leather cover was soft as butter and was stamped with a single stylised ' **R** ' in the centre. Robin opened the book and found blank page after blank page.

"It's a journal," Snow explained, unnecessarily. "Every time I was feeling like I wasn't able to do anything useful, I'd write it down. It started with lists. Sometimes, I'd even show it to David when he came back. It was how we worked through some of my insecurities." She gestured to book. "I thought it might help you. If nothing else, you can use it to fill in time."

Robin stared down at the book. "I… Thank you."

Snow smiled at her. "I meant what I said in the war room too. Don't lose hope, Robin. We have two of the most powerful witches in the realms _and_ The Author working on our side. That's a lot of good to undo the work of one bad deed. I know it's hard to wait, hard to be the one who is idle. But I know you'll get your chance to help Alice." She reached out and put a hand on Robin's shoulder, squeezing it in encouragement.

Then, much to both Robin and Snow's surprise, the archer stepped forward and hugged the former queen.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Big thank you to my new followers vampxan and redlox2! Thanks for all the love and for the reviews! And of course, to all of the folks who keep coming back – you all keep me going! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 6

 _My Love,_

 _When Snow gave me this journal, I had no idea what I was going to do with it. I had no idea what to write. It wasn't until I caught myself talking to that book - your book, actually - that I got this idea. Maybe someday, when you're home, we can read these together and talk, for real._

 _I miss you._

 _Right now, my mom and Regina and Henry are working on a way to rescue you. Henry thinks he can rewrite the story, but in case he can't, Mom and Regina are looking for something they can do with their magic. So far… Nothing. And I can't do anything to help._

 _I'm sorry._

 _God, now I'm crying again. I keep telling myself that I won't cry, but I always do. I wasn't really a crier when I was Margot, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get that back. Margot never had a broken heart before._

 _I want to be SO MAD at you! For letting go of Papa's hand. I can't, though. I know you couldn't keep hurting him. It isn't in you. He's okay now. He's cured. Mr. Gold - I mean, Rumplestiltskin - gave your father his own heart. He did it because he knew that Papa wouldn't give up until we had found a way to save you._

 _Rumplestiltskin is dead. I'm sorry, my love, I know he was your friend. Aunt Regina says that she believes that he's finally with Belle. She believes that he earned his peace by sacrificing himself for someone else, even though he didn't know whether or not he'd go to a good place or a bad one. I believe that, too. I hope it brings you some kind of comfort when I have to tell you._

 _Oh yeah! Your dad lets me call him Papa, now. He says that so long as we are family, he'll try to be as good a father as he can. It's nice. Mom was… surprised, but she admitted that once you get back, she was going to see if you wanted to spend quality time with her. She thinks it's about time that she really got to know you._

 _So, you know how curses can be broken with True Love's kiss? I keep wondering if, maybe Margot has been a little braver, we could have broken the curse. I mean, we would have had to both believe in the curse in the first place, but I think Tilly and Margot might have been persuaded. Don't you?_

 _I wish I'd kissed you. I wish Margot had been braver. I never said it, but she was really hoping to kiss you that first time we went out. After the bookstore or maybe even while we were still in it. She wanted to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand, right now. I want to see you smile at me again. I want to hear you laugh. I even want to hear you call me 'Nobin'. I miss your eyes._

 _Why did it have to be you? I feel like we'd only just found each other. I know, I know, that's silly of me. We hadn't actually been parted all that long by the curse, and Tilly and Margot were so_ new _\- but… the second I saw you in that cave was one of the happiest moments in my life._

 _I still remember when your dad gave me your letter. When I read it, it was all I could to not to go right to you. I was glad that you knew about the curse, but really frustrated because I had to go tell other people to be ready. I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid. I was so afraid. And then I saw you and I knew that no matter what I'd try to find you again._ Somewhere. Anywhere.

 _And now, I'm going to do it again._

 _I'm going to come for you, sweetheart. You won't be alone for long. Just hold on. Just be brave like I know you are. The bravest person I've ever met. The sweetest, kindest soul I know._

 _I love you. Always._

 _Your Robin_  
 _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
Clutching Alice's book tightly against her chest, Robin hurried after the servant who had come to fetch her from the stables the moment she'd gotten back to the castle. She'd gone out riding on her own a few times in the days following Snow's visit, to practice shooting while riding. It seemed like forever since she'd been on a horse, but once in the saddle, it all started to feel normal again.

For the first day, she'd been gone so long that it was almost dark when she came back. This had earned her a fierce hug from her mother and a stern lecture about safety. Suitably chastened because she knew her mother was only harsh out of fear of losing her to some horrible accident, Robin promised not to stay out so late or go on her own again.

The next day, she'd gotten King Henry's permission to take one of his own archers with her. She and Captain Ion Bowman had hit it off and had a lot of fun. As it turned out Ion was considered a master bowman and he even performed some of the riding tricks he knew.

It was the first time in days that Robin had actually laughed.

Today, she'd gone out on her own, but only for a couple of hours and she stayed within the borders of Henry's patrol guards. Today, she'd just wanted to be alone in the woods and allowed to feel her melancholy mood without someone trying to cheer her up. She'd taken the journal along and finally made her first entry. Writing a letter to Alice made it almost seem like she was just… away. Not gone. Not trapped in a nightmare world.

She'd cried anyway. At least nobody was around to see or hear her do it.

When she'd had her fill of feeling sorry for herself, she'd come back to the castle - only to be met by a pacing servant who informed her that her mother, Regina, Hook, and adult Henry were waiting for her and he was to convey her to them as soon as possible.

Robin had practically run to her room to pick up Alice's book. Then she'd followed the servant to the big room they'd all met in before - the one with the big round table. Everyone was there by the time the servant hastily opened the door and admitted her. They all turned to look at her and she clutched the book in response.

It was her mother's smile that first clued her in on the fact that this was not a bad meeting. Her heart picked up even more speed, even as she walked to the table and sat down between her mother and her aunt.

"Please tell me you have something," she blurted out.

There was slight chuckle from the assembled group, which was pretty much everyone but King Henry and David.

"In short," Snow said, smiling, "Yes."

Elation filled Robin so quickly she thought she might faint.

"It'll take some explaining, though," her mother said, slowly.

"What do you know about curses?" Regina asked.

Robin had to focus. "What? Curses? Um… The only thing you guys ever taught me was that you _don't_ cast them because they have serious consequences." She said. "Why?"

There were smiles and nods around the table. "Right," Regina drew out the word. "Well, then, let's start from the beginning. First of all, there is more than one kind of curse."

"What?"

"Well, there are your small curses - hexes, really." Zelena explained. "Boils, warts, hives, the occasional STD or the likes. Things that, while annoying, will usually go away if properly treated. Eventually." She said, in evident pleasure, smirking. Then she saw everyone staring at her and tried to school her expression.

Regina eyed her sister with amusement tinged reproach. "Yes. Well, those normally aren't lethal. Then you have curses that transform a person into someone or something else. You've read Henry's book, right?" Robin nodded. "Alright well, think of Ruby - Little Red Riding Hood - being a werewolf is a type of curse. It's one that can be cast or passed on genetically. Vampires were started with a curse. Oh! Fiona - from Shrek."

Snow let out a guffaw of laughter before looking embarrassed and covering her mouth to hide her smile. Henry grinned at his mother. "Good one, Mom!" He declared. Even Ella put a hand to her mouth.

Regina coloured a little. "Yes, well, it's a good example. Most of the time, those kinds of curses can be undone. True Love's kiss works, but sometimes, it is permanent. The next kind is one that at least one person here is familiar with."

"Sleeping curses," Snow blurted. "Oh, I do think some of us might know _something_ about those." Her voice was wry as she exchanged a look with Henry.

Again, Regina coloured. "Yes, well… At least they aren't permanent and they can be broken. Again, it's usually a kiss. But it's the caster who sets the parameters, so sometimes it's an object or the right words, said at the right time."

"But Sleeping curses come with a side effect," Snow said, her voice less amused than it had been.

Robin knew this one! "The room of fire! The one that you guys used to contact Henry - well Aurora did, anyway."

"Right." Snow said, nodding. She shuddered. "It's not a pleasant place."

"Not at all." Henry agreed.

"So, what's the next kind of curse?" Robin asked, eager to get on with this, to hear what they planned to rescue Alice.

"Oh," Killian spoke for the first time, "that's one that you are familiar with - the Dark Curses."

"Mmm," Zelena made a face. "Yes. Though, I hesitate to add that there is the curse of the Dark One, too. Thankfully, though, with our Rumple's sacrifice, that curse seems to have ended."

Regina nodded. "True. But Dark curses are what we are here to discuss, mostly. Because they are the most varied. It takes years of research and gathering of ingredients, preparing for it."

"And it takes a certain kind of disdain for whomever you trying to curse." Zelena put in. She was more serious now. "For the Dark One to use our greatest fears and pains against us, he had to know us all intimately. However, there is no way for one person, even an immortal imp like him, to know everything about a person."

"And that's where we come in. Well, more like Henry." Regina looked at her son.

He took a deep breath. "So, as pretty much everyone knows, I'm The Author. It's my job to write down people's stories as they happened. I'm not allowed or supposed to write whatever I want. It usually just comes to me and I don't know what I'm writing until it's done. Well, thanks to the book that Killian found, I have come to realise that even a "finished book" can be edited. Updated. Added to. Especially when the story wasn't written right the first time." He held the pen up.

Robin thought she was going to bounce right out of her chair in excitement. "So, you can fix it? You can get her out of there?" Faces fell. Robin felt her heart sink to her feet. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid that it won't be that easy, luv." Killian said.

"Why not?" Robin demanded, but not of him. She was looking around at everyone else, now.

"Because this story doesn't have a happy ending for Alice," Snow told her. "I didn't read it, but Henry assures me that the point of the book is the very opposite of happy. And the thing is, with curses, you have to _want_ them to end. You have to _believe_ that they can end."

"Robin, I'm sorry, but the Alice in that book doesn't believe in true love or happy endings." Henry told her, gesturing to the tome she had set down in front of her and rested her hands atop. Her fingers had started to rub the cover softly, as though trying to soothe the pain Henry was describing to her. "One of the reasons it took so long for the curse to break in Hyperion Heights was because the few people who could have broken it didn't believe in curses. It took… A lot, to get me to believe. Ask Lucy. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you how she told me so." His smile was rueful and he looked over at Ella, who had been quiet for most of this.

"We were both pretty stubborn," she admitted, looking chagrined.

Henry took her hand in his. "We got there. And so will Alice. With a little help."

Robin relaxed. "So, what's the plan? How do we save Alice?"

"Not 'we'." Her mother said, voice sombre. "You."

Something settled inside of Robin. Yes. She would save Alice.

She leaned forward. "Tell me what I have to do."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Two chapters again! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 7

 _Tilly,_

 _Hi. It's me, Margot._

 _I never got to tell you Thank you. What for? For coming back after… well, after our date ended the way that it did. I want you to know that I was having a_ really _great time with you. You're so different - but in the best way. I don't think I've ever met anyone as nice as you are. And I mean that - you are a genuinely nice person. Who says mad can't be nice?_

 _Not that I think you are - not completely - or not any madder than the rest of us. I think you just have a different way of looking at things. I really like spending time with you. Next time, why don't we go see a movie? What do you like? Do you like extra buttery popcorn? I know you're a fan of candy._

 _I meant what I said, Tilly. I don't care if it's a good day or a bad one. They won't be too much for me. Just… can I make a request? Don't hide, don't run away from me again, okay? I spent the rest of the day thinking that I'd done something wrong. I promise that if you have a bad day, I'll do whatever I can to make it a good one, okay. Just let me try._

 _Anyway._

 _Thanks for having a drink with me. Thanks for staying and thanks for the candy coated… stuff. Remind me to show you how to make candied bacon and candied orange peel. They will blow your mind!_

 _I think you have a beautiful smile._

 _Yours,_

 _Margot West_

 _P. S. My Love, Robin says to tell you that they figured it out. She's on her way. Don't give up._  
 _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
The plan that they had concocted didn't seem all that complicated to Robin. With the help of Aunt Regina and Zelena, Henry was going use the Author's Pen to write Robin into Alice's story.

"Since this isn't her real story - and if I write you into the correct place - you should be able find her within the Realm and…" Henry held out his hand in a strange gesture. "Make friends."

"Make friends?"

"Okay. Well, after what I read, it might be a little hard to get her to fall in love with you. Ow!" The last part was because Ella had punched him in the shoulder.

"What Henry is trying to say," her aunt began.

"- And spectacularly failing at," Ella filled in, grinning unrepentantly as her husband rubbed his shoulder and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"- Is that this won't be as easy as you might think." Regina finished, rolling her eyes at her son and daughter-in-law's antics.

Robin frowned at her aunt. "Why not? Alice was alone before, when we met the first time. I didn't even know her - except she was Hook's kid. She kept trying to get me to not kill the Troll. I thought she was kind of crazy." She looked at Killian apologetically. "Sorry, Papa."

"S'alright, luv. You did right by her in the end - she told me so in the very first letter I received. Don't you worry, I have _every_ confidence in you, Robin. I've seen the two of you together and I know what it means to you to get her back."

Hook's belief in her, in how she felt for Alice made the young woman feel better.

"The problem is that, she's suffered more than just loss of her father and imprisonment in a Tower." Henry finally said. "Robin… she isn't the same person you met on her birthday. She _thinks_ both her mother and father are dead."

Hook looked sharply at Henry, his face going ashen and his good hand curling into a fist. Robin felt herself go cold - with anger. The Dark One had gone too far. At least in this life, Alice had had the hope that she'd once again be reunited with her father. It had been her driving force. What would become of her if she didn't have that?

"Wait, her _mother_?" Regina spoke up. "Gothel?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "In this world, she grew up with both of her parents, only to have them both disappear. She searched, but..." he held out his hands in gesture of surrender.

Robin bit her lip. She looked over at her own mother, and wondered what kind of person she'd have been if it weren't for her mother. What kind of kid would she have grown up as if she'd lost both her father and mother? _Oh, Alice_! "All the more reason for me to go. I can show her that she's _not_ alone. Not anymore."

Everyone exchanged glances again, but this time there were smiles.

"Alright." Zelena said, "but, darling, just getting Alice to fall in love with you won't break the curse all the way. That's not the way this one works."

"I don't understand."

"This curse was meant to take away Alice's Happy Ending. So, once she falls in love with you again, you have to bring back _her_ happy ending." Her mother told her. "It won't be easy."

Robin swallowed hard. "I'll do whatever it takes." She said, firmly, believing it.

"Good girl. I know you will. You're a Mills after all." Zelena reached out and laid her hand over her daughter's. It made Robin warm again to know that her mother believed in her.

"So," Snow spoke into the silence that followed. She was smiling, but her eyes were serious. "Robin, you know this isn't going to be easy. The Dark One's magic, even though he's gone, is still strong. This other realm has a purpose and it will fight back against you. It will be easy to get discouraged. Whatever you do, don't give in. Don't let it get to you." The former queen spoke from experience. She'd let her hatred of Regina's mother Cora darken her heart once and now she fought extra hard to make sure that she didn't give in to fear again.

"We can help with that," Regina said. "Wherever you are going, Robin, we aren't letting you go unprotected or unarmed. We can't go where you're going, but no matter what, we are going to be with you. With the both of you."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We're going to rescue Alice." She said it aloud, because it felt good to hear it. "When? Right now?"

"Easy there," Regina put a hand on her shoulder. "We've got some prep work to do. Like we said, you're _not_ going unarmed. We'll do what we must to make sure that you're protected from any magical backlash that the Dark One may have built into his curse. Don't worry, though, it won't be much longer."

For the first time in days, Robin felt herself really smile. In her mind's eye, she could already see Alice's beautiful blue eyes light up when she realised what was happening.

She was going to get her.

Alice was coming _home_.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : This is short, but sweet. I just really wanted to get something out early this week since things are bound to be a bit busy as Christmas gets closer. I think this story will be coming to a close, soon-ish, so if I'm not too bad off, then I might get to put up the last chapter before the New Year. At any rate, thanks for coming along for this ride. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 8

It took three days.

Between bouts with Papa, Robin suddenly found herself under much speculation. Her mothers were trying to figure out how best to protect Robin and from what. She was poked and prodded, bits of her hair were taken and some of her saliva. They even took a little of her blood. Whatever. She would give an eye if she had to. All in the service to freeing Alice from her curse.

In the time between that, King Henry was true to his word. He gifted her with a magical bedroll that appeared thin and light, but felt like lying on a cloud, instead of the hard ground. With it came a blanket that changed thickness, depending on the temperature. She would never be too hot or too cold. She received two new sets of clothing, modelled on the ones her mother had conjured for her, and a pair of sturdier boots for her travels. They were all spelled as well - courtesy of her mother. He tried to give her a quiver full of the finest looking arrows, but she had to refuse.

She had decided that, in order to find Alice, she'd look for her, but she wasn't going to just tell everyone she was looking for her cursed True Love. Instead, she and Henry had come up with a story that he would do his best to work into Alice's narrative. The arrows were gorgeous things, but she had already made her own - just the way she'd been taught all those summers ago. She knew that _her_ arrows would always fly true and no matter how nice they were, she didn't think she'd trust them the way she did her own.

The King was gracious and did not seem the least bit put out at her refusal. He had actually smiled at her and said, "David said you'd probably say no. He said, 'Archers are peculiar.'"

Robin bit back a giggle. After all, he was married to Snow White. He would know all about peculiar archers. In an effort to help Robin pass the time, Snow had invited her to the archery range and they'd had a contest. It had been fun and had helped Robin to hone her skills just a little more. She also practiced knife throwing and how to disarm someone. These were all things that she'd once known how to do, but hadn't practiced in what seemed like a long time. The upside to having the memories of someone else's life was that she was reminded that Margot had been taking a little tae kwon do. That would come in handy.

The next thing that King Henry offered her was a satchel that her mother and aunt sewed a spell into that made it bigger on the inside, but not any heavier. She could fit everything she'd be taking with her in the bac and still have room for more, without weighing her down. It was fire and waterproof. They wanted to make her a horn of plenty, but she had said no. There was no need. It wasn't like she couldn't hunt for her food and didn't know how to cook. Besides, too much obvious magic might put her in danger far faster than anything else in an unknown land.

The offer of money came next. Gold and silver in as much as she could easily carry. The money Robin took readily enough, employing a trick Margot had learned on her travels. She kept one obvious pouch of money that had enough rocks in the bottom to appear heavy, then placed a few silver and copper pieces in it - enough to jingle prettily. The rest of the coin was secreted inside of her clothing, her boots, and in hidden places in her cloak. And, since the bag was handy, she also hid some money in the bag. Nobody would be able to find it, so unless she was completely robbed of even her clothes, she'd still have some money.

The final gift she received before leaving happened the night before, as she was getting ready for bed. There was a knock at the bedroom door, so she went to answer it.

"Papa!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"You know," he said upon letting her go and taking her invitation to enter, "I never thought I'd hear anyone else ever call me that. The first time Alice said it… Well, you can imagine how happy I was. When you say it… It feels like there's still a part of her here. I'm going to miss hearing that word while you're away." He grinned at her. "That being said, luv, I have a couple of things for your journey."

"Papa, you didn't have to get me anything." Robin protested.

"Aye, I know." He winked at her. "But a pirate cannot be outdone by a lowly King, you know." She laughed at that. It was a genuinely happy laugh, too. She'd been feeling much more upbeat the past few days. She was so full of energy that her mother would be to her room in a little bit to make her sleep.

"Right!" From behind his back, he produced a sword and scabbard. It was a sabre, like the one they'd been sparring with. The sheath was plain, leather-wrapped wood with little adornment. When she drew it, it made no noise, meaning that the inside of the case was probably lined to protect it. It wasn't as large as she was used to, but when she moved with it experimentally, it felt perfectly balanced for her.

Hook stepped back as she swung it around. "Careful! It's bloody sharp!"

Robin stopped, a little bit chagrined. "Sorry. It's beautiful, thank you!" She slid it carefully back into its sheath.

He handed her the strap that would allow her to attach it to her belt and then helped her until she had it in a comfortable position that wouldn't tangle with her bow or quiver. She walked back and forth a few times, getting used to the feel of it, bumping against her thigh. Then he made her draw it until it felt comfortable.

"A bow is a good ranged weapon, but you never know when a good blade will come in handy. I saw to it that the edge will hold for a good long time, so long as you take care of it, it will take care of you." Hook said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Yes, sir." Robin saluted him smartly. He laughed at her.

"I'm glad that you like it. There's one more thing." He reached into his belt pouch and brought out a small silver object a little bit bigger than his hand. On it was engraved a stylized hook, very much like the one he wore for a hand. "I won this in a poker tournament against a wealthy wizard. He said that no matter where I was - deserted island or desert, land or waves - all I had to do was speak the name of whatever beverage I wanted and it would fill with it."

"Ooh! Does it work?" Robin reached for it.

"Aye, it works alright. Used it one night to drown my sorrows after the Dark One killed Milah. I woke up three days later with a black eye and the worst headache of my life." He chuckled and set it in her hand. Despite having been against his body, what turned out to be a flask, was almost cold to the touch.

"It's cold."

"Aye. I mostly use it for cold water, these days. The downside is that it can't hold anything magical or chemical, so no acid or the likes. It does brew up a mighty fine root beer and any alcohol you can name. But," he paused. "It has a cool down time. You can only change beverages every 12 hours. So be careful or you'll end up with 12 hours of something you don't like."

Robin surprised him one more time by stepping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She leaned against him and let the man wrap his arms tightly around her. "These gifts mean the world to me. I'll take good care of them, I promise."

"I know you will, lass. You've got a good head and a great heart. I meant what I said the other day, I believe in you, Robin. I believe that you love Alice and that you won't let _anything_ stop you from getting to her." His smile faltered a little. "Just, please, do take care of yourself, as well."

The archer stepped back and put the flask away. She was about to open her mouth to reply when there was another rap on her door. This person didn't wait for an answer and just opened the door. That could only mean one person.

"Hey, Mom."

Zelena used her hip to open the door and then came through the door carrying one of those big silver trays with the cover over it. Hook hurried over to the door like the gentleman that he was and helped the witch get through as best he could. He would have offered to carry the tray, but with his hooked hand, he tended to drop things. Maybe he should've worn that prosthetic he'd had in Seattle. At least it was useful.

Zelena thanked Hook for his help before striding to the table in front of the fire and setting down her burden. Then she went to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. She'd been doing that a lot the past few days. Since neither Zelena nor Kelly had been really big huggers before, it was a little disconcerting. She tried not to let it get to her, though, because who knew when the next time would be that she'd see her family after tomorrow?

Hugging her mother back, Robin also kissed her cheek.

"Hello, darling," her mother said. "Killian."

"Zelena," he acknowledged her greeting. They smiled at one another and Robin was suddenly really grateful that her future Papa and her mother got along.

"Well," Killian said, backing away from them. "I'll leave you two ladies to whatever it is you do when you're alone."

Robin giggled. What did he think they got up to? Braiding each other's hair? When he had gone, her mother went to the tray and pulled off the lid.

"How about a bite and some tea?" Zelena asked.

"Sounds good, thanks, Mom."

They sat down and ate the amazingly good cucumber sandwiches that Robin just knew Alice would love. They ate goat cheese crumbles and plump juicy grapes. They drank the hot tea that tasted of citrus and honey. When things were finally gone, Zelena vanished the tray and all of their dishes. Then she waved her hand and a small black box wrapped with a single striped ribbon appeared on the table between them.

"Well go on, open it." Her mother encouraged.

Robin untied the pretty green and purple ribbon and lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a familiar looking necklace. It was a black piece of leather attached to what looked like a flattened piece of copper with a blocky letter ' **R** ' in the centre. Robin recognised it as the necklace Roni habitually wore and knew that it had been a sort of gag-gift from Kelly, back when they bought the bar together. Kelly had one with a ' **K** ' - or at least she'd had one. Robin wasn't sure what had been done with it after she and Roni had stopped talking.

"Isn't this Roni's necklace?" Robin asked, picking it up and dangling it from her hand.

"Technically, yes." Zelena said, smiling at her. "But we needed something to attach the spell to and nobody will think much of a necklace with your initial on it."

Robin did her best not to sigh or roll her eyes as she slipped it over her head and settled it just below the hollow of her throat. "What's the spell on this one?"

Her mother's lips quirked up on one side. "Robin, I know you think we're going overboard, and yes, I do know that you can take care of yourself. You've more than proven that over the years, - Margot, as well - but this place you're going… It was created by powerful dark magic and… Darling, we just want to do everything that we can to make sure you're safe once you get there."

This time, the girl did sigh. "I know, Mom. I don't mean to be ungrateful. Really. As much as I want to just go get Alice, I don't want to go unprotected." She dipped her head. "So, thanks."

Zelena reached out and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe just how grown up you are. It's every parent's dream come true - and our worst nightmare. When you and Alice have your own, you'll understand."

Children weren't something that she or Alice had ever talked about, but Robin still felt that statement all the way down to her toes. She flushed red. It wasn't just the kids thing, either, it was her mother's acknowledgement that what she and Alice had was more than the 'young love' she'd named it before the curse. It meant more to Robin than just about anything else her mom could have said just then.

Zelena watched her daughter's reaction to her words, smiling and fighting tears. If only her father could have known her. "Your father would have been so proud of you, Robin."

"Mom!" Robin blinked back her own tears. "Stop or you're gonna make me cry!"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Zelena stood and held out her arms again. Robin was there, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's waist and burying her head in her shoulder.

"Mom, will you stay in here tonight?" Robin asked when they had separated and both had cleaned up any signs that they'd been crying.

"Anything you like." Her mother replied, a little surprised by the request, but clearly delighted. Not knowing when she'd see any of the people she loved again, Robin would have preferred that everyone was there, but that would be silly. Her mother, though, that was okay. Even adults needed their moms, sometimes.

Zelena used her magic to poof back to the room she'd been staying in, to change for bed. Robin changed, too. She was brushing out her hair when her mother returned. She let the older woman finish and braid her hair for her, the way she'd done as a child. It was strange - the more adult she started to feel, the more she wanted to cling to her mother. Maybe it was just her anxiety about going somewhere unknown?

She got into the huge bed and lay on her side while her mom got in with her. Zelena put a hand on her daughter's head and mumbled the sleep spell that she'd been using regularly to help Robin sleep since Alice's imprisonment.

As she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, Robin thought she heard her mother whisper, "I am so proud of you, Robin."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, well we're done with the planning. Robin is about to head off on her own – her first sort of solo venture. I'll have part II of this story up maybe before Christmas, since the chapter is almost done. Cheers, everyone!


	10. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Epilogue

About three months after Alice was born, while the wind and snow flew by outside of the warm, cosy Tower, Hook sat in the chair near the fire, nursing a cup of hot tea. Alice was asleep for the first time in what seemed like days. Killian had to admit that he was enjoying being a father. Even with little sleep and the general frustrations of trying to change a diaper with only one good hand, he couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier.

The day that Alice had laughed for the first time would live in his heart for the rest of his days.

One thing that had surprised him was the Tower itself. One his first night, he'd gone through the food supplies and found everything he would need to feed, clothe, bathe, and generally take care of a baby Alice's age. Initially, he'd believed that the witch had simply gotten the supplies in advance, though to be fair, since she'd obviously planned on leaving the child alone to die, that didn't seem likely.

On the day that he'd realized his daughter would soon be too big for her current clothes and diapers, he'd gone to the cabinet where he kept such things and found all new things. It wasn't the first odd thing he'd noticed, either. The food he cooked and ate never seemed to wane or perish. It didn't go off, either. Well, maybe magic had its uses after all. It would save him from having to go hunting in the middle of a snow storm, at any rate. He had to hand it to Gothel - for all that this was a cage, it was a fairly gilded one.

That day, sitting in front of the warmth of the fire and considering just how fortunate he was, Killian was shocked when the witch he'd been thinking about suddenly appeared, clambering into the Tower window. Hook jumped to his feet, drew his sabre, and stood between the woman and his daughter.

"So, it's true." Was all that she said once she stood inside, dusting snow from her clothes and hair. "The pirate has retired."

"Aye," he said, cautiously. "You left me no choice."

"Perhaps not," she wasn't agreeing with him. "But you weren't the one this place was meant for. I could easily remove you."

He stiffened and looked behind him to where Alice lay peacefully sleeping. "Please," he said, "don't do that."

She frowned at him, at the way he stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "You needn't be so defensive, pirate. I've only come back for a few things. I have no wish to harm the child. Or you. You can put that… _thing_ away."

Killian studied her and decided that she was telling the truth. He sheathed his sword, but instead of sitting back down, he went to Alice's cradle and took her gently into his arms. The baby made a little noise, but settled back into slumber, safe in her father's arms. The father in question looked up and saw that Gothel hadn't moved.

"I've named her Alice," he said. "Alice Jones."

Gothel scoffed a little. "Jones? How… _human_."

Killian snorted out a little laugh that had nothing to do with humour. "Well, you'll have to forgive me, luv, but it's all I had."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it is." Gothel agreed with a little less distaste. "Is she… Is she a good baby?" She asked with what sounded like genuine interest.

"Aye. She's been a bit fussy as of late, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Gothel's stance changed. She lowered her arms and her frown eased. "May I… May I see her?"

Killian hesitated, but he knew that if the witch wanted to hurt the baby, his arms would be no defence. He crossed the room and gently transferred the girl into her mother's arms. Gothel stared down at the bundle with a mix of curiosity and a tenderness that the former pirate would have thought impossible.

After a few moments, she transferred Alice back to her father. "You… you've done well, pirate." She said, grudgingly.

Hook accepted the compliment as it was meant. "We've gotten by. The Tower has been a great help with that. You enchanted it, didn't you?"

She laughed, humourlessly. "Of course, I did. How else do you think I survived here for all that time?"

Hook grunted in acknowledgement of her point as he turned to put Alice back in her cradle. "Aye. You'll have to forgive my ignorance, Lady, for I am what they call 'magic blind'."

This time, Gothel actually laughed at him. "Oh, don't I know it. If you'd been even the slightest bit aware, I'd never have been able to seduce you."

Killian's cheeks coloured at the dig. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Oh now, that would be telling. I'll just say that for a _human_ , you performed adequately enough."

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"Doing what?"

"Calling me human like it's some sort of insult? I know you're a witch, but you're as human as Alice or I. Aren't you?" He enquired.

Gothel made a face, wrinkling her nose and pursing her lips in like she'd just bitten into a very sour lemon. "Dear heavens, no!"

"Then what are you, if you don't mind my asking? And why do you wear a human seeming? Are you some sort of Faery?" Killian asked.

Gothel opened her mouth in an angry retort, but it died on her lips. She tilted her head at the former pirate and said, "You know, you're the first person to ever ask me that." She sighed. "No, I am not a Faery, at least not as they are known today. Once though, I was child of nature, a tree-nymph."

Killian mulled this over. "And what happened?"

Her scowl returned in full force. "I was _tricked_ into betraying my family, my own mother, by _humans_."

"Ah," Hook let the word draw out, sorrow for her plight in his eyes.

"Oh, don't sound like you understand, pirate! You can never understand what it felt like to see everything you ever loved destroyed and know that it was all _your_ fault!" She raged. Her anger was like a wall, a palpable thing that hurt his senses. Alice, in her cradle, began to fuss at the noise and disruption.

"Perhaps not, Lady." Hook agreed, calmly. He stooped down and made soft, gentle _shooshing_ noises near Alice's head, stroking her cheek with his finger. When she quieted, he stood once more. "I do not pretend to understand your pain. However, I too, have lost family in my time. My brother, Liam, died, because I didn't heed the words of someone I should have." What Killian didn't mention was that the same person he had refused to listen to had become his mortal enemy, the one he'd originally collected the golden flower in an attempt to trap. "And my mother… I was just a wee lad when she died. My father sold my brother and I to a ship captain as slaves, to pay his own debts."

Gothel blinked at the man in surprise. She'd heard many things about the fearsome, feared pirate captain. So much so that she'd returned to the Tower out of curiosity and a little trepidation, to find out just what kind of man she'd used to father her child. And truthfully, make sure that she had not unleashed some sort of monster into the world, of her own making. Oh no, she wouldn't make _that_ mistake again.

He was not at all what she'd expected. After leaving the Tower, Gothel had begun asking around about the pirate known as Captain Hook. She'd heard that he was ruthless, arrogant, dangerous, and cunning. She'd heard that he didn't take prisoners and that any man who crossed him would end up regretting it. His honour was impeccable. It had been so strange. She'd actually began to worry about the child she'd left with him.

Much to her surprise, it turned out that he was not all of those things. Or perhaps he once upon a time been those things and had really given them up, all for the love of his daughter. At that moment, some of Gothel's hatred of humanity eased, seeing just how much he had changed in such a short time.

"Thank you, pirate, for doing what I was unable to do." She finally told him. Killian simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"It has been my pleasure." He told her, truth in his voice and written on his face.

The two adults stared at each other across the Tower until Gothel finally said, "Well, I came here for a reason. I should find what I came for."

"Aye." Hook walked back over to the chair in front of the fire and sat down. "I'll not stop you."

Once again, Gothel was surprised. She was very old and not many things could elicit that reaction from her by now. This was not a natural state for her, and she was unsure of how to feel about it. So, she began moving about the Tower with the ease of long familiarity. "If you'll permit me, I'll also make sure that the enchantments I've laid on this place will continue for as long as you need them." It was the very least that she could do, after all, for a man with as good a heart as he seemed to have. He was no Guardian, but for a human male, he seemed like… a decent human being, which were in short supply in any realm she had been to.

"I'd be much obliged," Killian responded lightly, picking up his tea and sipping it. There was a book at his feet and he picked it up, opened it to the marked page, and began reading. When Alice was awake, he liked to read aloud to her.

Gothel did precisely what she said. She found the small things she'd left behind - potion ingredients that were not easy to come by, small memories from her time in the grove, and a few other odds and ends. Then she walked to the middle of the room, closed her eyes, and began to chant.

To Killian's ears, it didn't sound like any language he'd ever heard. It sounded like birdsong - all of them in a single harmonious tune - mixed with the buzzing of bees and the sound of soft wind in the trees. A moment later, Gothel sagged, breathing heavily. Hook was on his feet before he'd even thought, going to her and taking her by the elbow. He led her gently to the chair and helped her sit down, then set about making a new pot of tea.

Gothel said nothing until he handed her a cup of tea on a saucer. Then, she thanked him and even smiled a little. She sipped at the hot liquid and sighed. He made a good cup of tea, for a pirate.

"You didn't injure yourself, did you, Lady?" Killian inquired.

"No. It is simply a complicated enchantment." She sipped more tea. "Thank you for your concern, pirate."

"Killian. My name is Killian." He informed her, no malice or reproof in his voice.

"Thank you, Killian." She said, quietly.

Outside the wind and snow picked up, a curtain that blocked out even the usual view of the tops of the trees. "Lady…" Killian began as he stared outside, "I know that you are a powerful witch, but do you think that it's safe for you to venture back out into _that_?"

Gothel looked at the wall of white and sighed. "I have magic to protect me from the cold and wind."

"Aye, I've no doubt. However, I'd like to… extend the hospitality of this place to you until the storm has passed. After all, it was your home, once."

Gothel stared at him in shock. "Stay?"

"Only if you'd like to, Lady."

Gothel looked over at him where he stood in front of the big window. The magic of the Tower kept the snow and wind and cold outside. She didn't really want to go back out there just then. For the first time since she'd escaped, she was warm and safe. Strange that she felt so safe and content in a place that she'd wanted nothing more than to run from the moment she set eyes on it again.

"Why do you call me 'Lady'?" She asked him, not answering his offer.

That earned her a flash of white teeth. "My mother taught me that until I've been invited to call a woman by her given name, I should always address her as 'Lady'. She was a wise woman, my mother."

"Oh, indeed. Thank you, Killian." She said, for the second time that day. She smiled at him and he felt it like the summer sun on his skin.

Gothel stayed three days and nights. On the fourth day she was gone before Killian woke. He had to admit that he was sorry to see her gone. Even if they hadn't said much to one another, it had felt sort of nice to be around another person.

A month later, she returned, again in the middle of another snow storm. This time, she seemed nearly happy to be there. The two adults sat on a blanket near the fire, playing with the baby and just talking about life. Gothel admitted to him that since her last visit, she'd been trying to see humanity with a less tainted eye, but it wasn't easy for her. Killian agreed that there did seem to be more bad, than truly good people in the world, but he hoped to teach Alice how to be the kind of person his mother had always wanted _him_ to be.

For the first time ever, Gothel began to feel remorse as she watched her daughter smile toothlessly at her and kick her feet. It was also on that visit that Killian watched the witch with the baby when she thought he was asleep. He saw her count Alice's fingers and toes, watched her stroke the soft skin of her cheek and smile sweetly. He saw her place a kiss on the baby's forehead and cuddle her close. He thought she might even be falling in love with her daughter, the same way that he had.

Two days later, though, when the storm cleared, she was gone.

Killian held Alice up at the big window, looking out over the forest. "Someday, you'll go out into the world, I swear, Alice. I will do whatever is within my power to get you out of this Tower. And maybe, just maybe, so will your mother."

In his arms, Alice smiled.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Ah, Insomnia, both a curse and a blessing, because while I'm not sleeping, I _am_ writing. And so ends Part I. Part II is on the way, I swear. I am having a super blast writing this. Merry Christmas to all, even if you don't celebrate. Have a great New Year!


End file.
